


I Can't Love You; My Touch Will Kill You - Traduction

by Strangeskulll



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love, M/M, Pining, Pining Aziraphale (Good Omens), Pining Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Suicide Attempt, Touch-Starved, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-23 22:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20347879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangeskulll/pseuds/Strangeskulll
Summary: Quand les anges chutèrent du Paradis, ils ne furent plus capables d’interagir avec quoi que ce soit de saint, y compris les autres anges. De peur de brûler comme s’ils baignaient dans de l’Eau Bénite. Aziraphale et Crowley étaient au courant de ça, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s’empêcher de se rapprocher l’un de l’autre durant des siècles d’histoire commune.





	I Can't Love You; My Touch Will Kill You - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Can't Love You; My Touch Will Kill You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040808) by [boredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredom/pseuds/boredom). 

C’était fait. La grande guerre avait divisé les anges du Paradis en deux groupes : les Déchus et ceux qui étaient encore du côté du Tout-Puissant. Aziraphale avait choisi le Tout-Puissant. Il avait terriblement peur. Il s’interrogeait régulièrement. Il n’était pas un bon ange. Il tirait au flanc et faisait des tâches sans remettre les papiers exacts. Si même Lucifer, _the Morning Star_, pouvait chuter, alors comment pouvait-il encore être ici ?

Autour de lui, ses camarades avaient l’air las. Certains arboraient des blessures du combat pendant que d’autres semblaient désespérés. Il y avait eu des pertes dans leur camp, mais c’était une victoire. La victoire d’une sanglante et impitoyable guerre qui ne résolut rien. Les anges qui avaient chuté étaient une nouvelle création du nom de ‘démons’. On leur retira leur essence sainte, les transformant en une simple ombre des êtres qu’ils étaient auparavant. Le Paradis aussi avait changé. Ce qui était avant un lieu de lumière, de rire et d’amour était à présent un palais vide et froid, rempli de silence. Comme si respirer d’une mauvaise façon était suffisant pour Chuter.

Ce n’était seulement qu’une question de temps avant qu’Aziraphale ne fasse quelque chose de mal. Est-ce que ça serait mieux en Enfer ? Peut-être étaient-ils plus chaleureux en bas. Peut-être y avait-il un esprit de camaraderie qu’il n’y avait pas au Paradis. Peut-être y avait-il de la musique et des lumières.

Les archanges Michel et Gabriel entrèrent dans la pièce. Le premier des deux se racla la gorge.

« La bataille fut longue et difficile, mais nous avons réussi à repousser les forces de Lucifer. »

Il n’y eut aucun applaudissement, aucun cri d’encouragement, juste un silence vide et écrasant autour d’eux.

Michel poursuivit. « Ça ne signifie pas que la guerre est pour autant terminée. On ne peut pas toucher les démons ; du moins pas pour le moment. Ils se sont repliés en Enfer où ils y resteront. Il n’y a aucun doute quant au fait qu’ils vont concocter un plan pour finalement renverser les forces du Paradis. »

Aziraphale sentit des frissons parcourir son corps. Ce n’était pas la fin ? Ils avaient gagné, mais il y avait encore du travail à accomplir ? Il eut presque envie de pleurer. Ce n’était pas juste. Pourquoi devaient-ils se battre ? Quand le Tout-Puissant avait-elle dit qu’elle voulait la guerre ? Mince ! Les questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit avant même qu’il ne puisse les étouffer. A ce point-là, il sera expulsé du Paradis avant le coucher de soleil.

« On va passer notre temps à nous préparer. L’Humanité est la prochaine étape dans le Grand Plan. Adam et Eve sont dans le Jardin à présent. Avec de la chance, ils conduiront une nouvelle ère de paix et de tranquillité. » Michel hocha la tête et se recula d’un pas, laissant Gabriel prendre la parole.

C’était surtout un monologue ennuyant sur la guerre, la stratégie et d’autres choses de ce genre. Aziraphale avait arrêté d’y prêter attention. Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, les archanges finirent finalement leur présentation et tout le monde fut autorisé à retourner à sa détresse.

Aziraphale allait faire un tour et s’étirer un peu les jambes quand une lourde main se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta, se remémorant une explosion proche durant la bataille. Il s’agissait de Gabriel.

« Aziraphale, c’est bien ça ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui, monsieur. » ajouta-t-il rapidement, ne souhaitant pas donner l’impression d’être insubordonné.

L’ange fit un large sourire. « Aujourd’hui est ton jour de chance. Le Tout-Puissant a un travail spécial pour toi. »

« Pour moi ? » Ça ne ressemblait pas au Tout-Puissant ? D’habitude elle était beaucoup plus réservée quand il s’agissait de ce qu’elle voulait réellement. Gabriel essayait peut-être de le caresser dans le sens du poil pour accomplir un travail horrible que personne ne voulait faire.

« C’est ça. Tu connais le Jardin d’Eden ? Ce dont Michel parlait tout à l’heure ? »

« Oui, avec Adam et Eve. » Il se réjouit d’être resté attentif jusqu’à cette partie-là.

« Eh bien, nous tenons de source sûre que l’opposition va tenter quelque chose. Nous avons besoin de quelqu’un pour garder la Porte Est et, félicitations, tu as été choisi. » Malgré son sourire, il n’y avait aucune chaleur. C’était comme s’il souriait par devoir, et pas par envie.

« Ah, c’est un travail important. » Aziraphale lui sourit. Il commença à se triturer les mains, des sensations de malaise se créant dans son ventre.

« C’est vrai. Mais le Tout-Puissant a insisté pour que ce soit toi. Je suis certain que tu seras super. Elle est, après tout, omnisciente, omniprésente et omnipotente. Voilà maintenant une épée de feu et tu auras besoin d’un corps aussi. »

« Oui, un corps pour le Jardin. »

Une autre tape sur son épaule et Gabriel fut parti.

Aziraphale baissa les épaules, l’épée de feu brûlante entre ses mains. Il pouvait faire de sérieux dégâts avec ça et il ne voulait pas penser contre quoi il devait se protéger. Les démons étaient peut-être des créatures ignobles et violentes qui n’hésiteraient pas à lui arracher ses ailes s’ils le pouvaient.

« Oh, encore une chose, » dit Gabriel en revenant et causant un autre sursaut à Aziraphale. « Maintenant que tous les démons sont dans l’opposition, ils ne plus saints. Ce sont des êtres profanes, ce qui veut dire qu’ils présentent un danger pour toi. »

« Plus qu’ils ne le sont déjà ? » Oh, dans quoi s’était-il embarqué ?

« Oui. Tu es un être saint fait de…Sainteté, ce qui veut dire que si quelque chose de non sacré de touche, tu pourrais en mourir. »

Aziraphale dut pâlir parce que Gabriel lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Je te préviens juste pour que tu puisses te préparer. Les démons pourraient ne pas se présenter à toi avec une épée. Ils pourraient se faufiler derrière toi et tenter de te toucher pour te réduire en cendres. Donc, fais bien attention. »

Aziraphale hocha la tête.

« Bon, vas-y. La porte ne va pas se protéger toute seule. » Cette fois, Gabriel partit pour de bon et Aziraphale eut un sentiment d’écœurement dans ce qui sera bientôt son ventre.

« Ne les laisse pas te toucher et tout ira bien. » se dit-il. « Tu peux le faire. Tu n’échoueras pas. »

* * *

Il avait royalement merdé. En fait, on pourrait dire qu’Aziraphale avait tout fait foirer. Bien que le mot n’existait pas encore, ça n’allait pas tarder. Il avait été si inquiet quant à la protection de la Porte Est qu’il avait totalement oublié que les démons étaient des petits casse-pieds rusés et qu’un d’entre eux allait réussir à entrer.

Dieu allait tellement être furieuse. Elle allait probablement terrasser Adam, Eve et Aziraphale de sa colère divine. Il ne s’inquiétait pas trop pour son sort, mais si Adam et Eve se trouvaient encore dans le Jardin au crépuscule, ils seraient condamnés. Mais ils le seraient aussi à l’extérieur. Il devait faire quelque chose.

Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure idée, mais il tendit l’épée de feu à Adam, créa un trou dans le mur et les fit déguerpir. Il pria pour que l’épée les protège eux et leur enfant. La pauvre Eve subissait déjà de l’inconfort avec cette nouvelle vie qui grandissait en elle. Et les animaux féroces attendaient seulement un bon petit repas.

Dieu devait encore se présenter et le punir, mais il s’était préparé. Il se tenait debout en haut du mur et observait le désert et les deux nouveaux humains qui avançaient dans le monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées et ses inquiétudes, il ne réalisa pas que le serpent derrière lui n’était pas réellement un serpent, mais un démon jusqu’à ce qu’il ait presque achevé sa transformation.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide ? Le serpent était venu par derrière et il aurait pu le toucher. Un petit coup de langue et c’était tout ce qu’il fallait pour le réduire en cendres.

Mais le démon n’avait pas l’air pas intéressé. Crawly était curieux, intelligent et semblait plutôt ennuyé par tout ça. C’était presque comme s’il était juste là pour faire son travail. Aziraphale se détendit légèrement, quoiqu’il devait s’assurer de garder une certaine distance. Même si le démon ne voulait pas le tuer, il le pouvait par accident. Ils ne pouvaient pas entrer en contact physiquement.

La pluie avait commencé à tomber.

Était-elle bénite ? Il valait mieux ne pas s’y risquer. Il leva son aile pour abriter l’étrange démon. Il n’avait aucune bonne excuse pour expliquer son geste. Lui-même n’était pas certain de ses raisons. Mais Crawly et lui s’étaient rapprochés.

Aziraphale sursauta en arrière.

« Quoi ? J’ai fait quelque chose qui n’allait pas ? » demanda le démon.

« Oh, non, mais on ne doit pas se toucher. » expliqua-t-il. Est-ce que ça allait s’il révélait son point faible à son ennemi ? Même un ami pouvait vous poignarder dans le dos.

« Ah, c’est vrai. Je ne voudrais pas fondre. » songea Crawly.

« Fondre ? » s’exclama l’ange.

« Hmm, ouais. Tu es saint donc si je te touche, c’est comme toucher de l’Eau Bénite. Je ne voudrais pas ça. Ce n’est pas vraiment une agréable manière de partir. »

Aziraphale se détendit. « Oui, j’ai été prévenu que toucher un démon serait comme toucher le Feu de l’Enfer et que ça me brûlerait jusqu’à devenir cendres. Je ne souhaiterais pas expérimenter ça. »

Peu après la fin de l’averse, Crawly partit et Aziraphale dut assumer les conséquences. Etonnement, il ne chuta pas et le Tout-Puissant ne le frappa pas. On lui confia néanmoins une tâche, celle de guider les humains vers la lumière dans un avenir proche. Ça lui semblait être une grosse mission impossible, avec juste lui sur la terre entière. Il faisait de son mieux, mais il y avait quand même des fissures à certains endroits.

Crawly était de nouveau apparu derrière lui pendant la construction de l’Arche. Ils gardèrent leur distance, aucun contact physique et assez professionnels dans l’ensemble. Ils n’étaient pas amis. Ils n’étaient même pas des connaissances. Ils étaient ennemis. Ils devraient se battre, et non parler. Mais Aziraphale ne se battait jamais et c’était agréable de parler avec quelqu’un qui comprenait le sentiment d’être le seul de son espèce régulièrement sur Terre.

Du moment qu’ils ne se touchaient pas, tout irait bien. 

* * *

Ça n’allait pas. Mais vraiment pas. D’une manière ou d’une autre, malgré le fait de se voir rarement, Crowley (c’était comme ça qu’il se faisait appeler ces jours-ci) avait réussi à entraîner Aziraphale dans une sorte d’amitié.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour être un bon ange. Il avait essayé de garder ses distances, mais il y avait quelque chose de si tentant chez Crowley. Il était un démon, mais il n’était pas méchant. Il pouvait être gentil, bien qu’il n’appréciait pas qu’on lui rappelle ses bonnes actions. Même si Aziraphale détestait l’admettre (et il le ferait jamais à voix haute) il y avait des anges qui lui faisaient plus peur que Crowley.

Ce qui était pire, cependant, c’était que les humains et leurs besoins avaient commencé à déteindre sur Aziraphale. Il avait pris l’habitude de manger et de boire, même s’il n’en avait pas besoin. Il avait essayé de faire l’amour quelques fois, avec des différents degrés de réussite et de plaisir. Il portait de beaux vêtements et lisait les livres les plus indulgents. Il s’inventait des excuses pour se fondre un peu plus dans la masse, mais les humains formaient un groupe plutôt obtus. Si ça ne les concernait pas directement, ils ne le remarquaient pas. On pouvait s’en tirer tant que ça ne les gênait pas.

Il commençait à saisir aussi le sens de l’amour. Etant un être d’amour, il pensait en connaître un bon rayon sur le sujet. Puis les grecs sont arrivés avec l’idée qu’il y avait sept types d’amour et Aziraphale s’en retrouva fasciné.

L’amour du corps, de l’esprit, de l’âme, du soi, de l’enfant et ainsi de suite. Aziraphale voulut expérimenter tous ces types d’amour. Il croyait fermement qu’une quantité complète d’amour dans toutes ses formes était crucial pour rendre le monde meilleur. Il était fou de joie dans ses recherches et fervent dans ses tentatives de ressentir toutes les formes d’amour. Comme pour le sexe, il y eut des degrés variés de réussites.

Crowley passait en coup de vent dans sa vie, le sortant de situations difficiles par miracle et développant quelque chose qui ressemblait à une amitié avec Aziraphale. Ça aidait à atténuer la douleur de l’âme et réduire la solitude qu’il ressentait.

Il réalisa seulement après la bombe sur l’église que ce qu’il ressentait pour Crowley était de l’amour. Le démon l’avait sauvé, c’était vrai. Mais ça aurait très bien pu être un souhait égoïste de sa part. Si Aziraphale s’était désincarné, rien ne disait combien de temps il allait mettre pour avoir un nouveau corps. C’était du temps que Crowley pouvait passer à faire son travail plutôt qu’essayer d’imposer ses responsabilités à Aziraphale.

Les livres, néanmoins. Les livres ne concernaient en rien les besoins égoïstes et les désirs de Crowley. Aziraphale aurait été dévasté, c’est vrai, mais ça n’aurait pas vraiment affecté le démon sur le long terme. Ils les avait pourtant sauvé en sachant que l’ange en serait bouleversé. Alors qu’il lui tendait les livres, Aziraphale réalisa, quand son cœur se gonfla, qu’il était amoureux de Crowley. Il aimait de toutes les formes (sauf peut-être pas celle de l’enfant). Il voulait l’écouter à propos de ses journées, le protéger de tout mal et faire des choses qui le rendait heureux.

Il voulait Crowley à ses côtés pour l’éternité.

Dès qu’il en vint à cette réalisation, quelque chose se brisa. Même s’il aimait Crowley, ça ne servirait à rien. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus il y avait de chances pour qu’ils se touchent. Aziraphale ne pourrait jamais vivre en sachant qu’il avait tué son amour par accident. Non, ils devaient garder leurs distances. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

Malgré les meilleurs tentatives d’Aziraphale pour garder ses distances avec Crowley, ce dernier avait d’autres plans. Après lui avoir donné l’Eau Bénite, le démon avait commencé à traîner plus souvent avec lui. Ils buvaient dans l’arrière-boutique de la librairie. Il lui apportait ses pâtisseries préférées. Ils roulaient dans sa voiture infernale. Aziraphale devait y mettre un terme, même si ça lui brisait le cœur il ne pouvait pas risquer de tomber encore plus. Il était déjà trop proche quand il buvait. Il devait repousser Crowley.

* * *

« De quoi as-tu si peur ? » cria le démon, bien plus sobre qu’il ne l’était dix minutes auparavant.

« Crowley, tu sais à quel point c’est dangereux. Si on se fait attraper– »

« On se fréquente depuis des dizaines d’années et on ne s’est jamais fait attraper. » Il fulminait autour de la boutique. Aziraphale pouvait voir de la fumée s’élever de sa peau et des brûlures graver le sol de ses pas.

« Nous n’avons jamais été à ce point proche avant. Crowley, nous devons prendre du recul**.** » Aziraphale regardait son verre de vin. Dire ce genre de choses lui brisait le cœur. Mais tout arriva le jour suivant.

Ils étaient assis sur un banc à St James’ Park en train de nourrir les canards. Il y avait une plume ou quelque chose comme ça dans les cheveux d’Aziraphale et Crowley avait tendu le bras pour l’enlever. L’ange avait vu par chance sa main arriver et il se recula avant qu’il ne puisse le toucher. Ils avaient été si proches de s’annihiler l’un l’autre avec un geste si banal que la plupart des amants font sans réfléchir. Et ils n’étaient même pas amants. Il devait y mettre un terme.

« Tu mens ! » éclata Crowley. « Tu me mens toujours sur tout. »

Aziraphale en fut décontenancé. « Depuis quand t’ai-je menti ? Tu es le démon ici. Tu es celui dont le travail est de tenter et de souiller. »

« Oh, quels grands mots venant de quelqu’un qui a participé à la création de tous les péchés mortels. Tu prends de haut et tu agis comme si tu étais tout puissant juste parce que tu es un ange. Eh bien devine quoi ? J’étais un ange aussi. Tous les démons l’étaient. Tu crois que tu ne peux pas mal faire, regarde autour de toi, Aziraphale. Le Paradis est rempli de cons suffisants comme toi ! »

Il partit en claquant la porte et du verre se brisa partout sur le sol.

Aziraphale prit une profonde respiration et but le reste de son vin avant d’accomplir un miracle pour remettre la fenêtre en place. Les mots de Crowley l’avaient profondément blessé. Il savait qu’il y avait une part de vérité, mais il n’osait pas se l’avouer à voix haute. C’était juste pour le protéger. Ils devaient revenir à une époque où ils étaient plus distants l’un de l’autre, à la fois dans l’espace et sur le plan affectif. Aziraphale était peut-être égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas s’en empêcher. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque.

* * *

Ils ne s’étaient pas reparlés depuis cette dispute. Ce n’était pas inhabituel pour eux de ne pas entrer en contact durant des années, voire des siècles. Ça heurtait pourtant Aziraphale. Juste quand il avait enfin accepté ses sentiments pour Crowley, il devait le repousser.

Quand Gabriel lui parla de l’antéchrist, Aziraphale s’attendit au pire. Crowley lui aurait dit si le plan était en marche. Là encore, le démon et lui ne s’étaient pas réconciliés depuis leur dispute. Il avait peut-être été trop loin.

Puis, Crowley l’appela et voulut lui parler de l’Armageddon. Aziraphale se sentit honteux de penser qu’il serait assez mesquin pour ne pas lui parler d’une chose aussi importante. Il était vraiment un être horrible.

« Ecoute, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as décidé de me repousser depuis toutes ces années, mais on doit trouver quelque chose pour arrêter l’Apocalypse. » dit Crowley dans l’arrière-boutique.

Aziraphale, à présent totalement sobre, souhaitait être resté saoul un peu plus longtemps. Le plan était pour eux deux d’influencer Warlock. Crowley avait raison, ils devaient régler ça avant qu’ils ne doivent travailler de façon presque rapprochée. Même quand ils se voyaient régulièrement, des semaines, quelques fois des mois passaient entre leurs rencontres.

Aziraphale baissa le regard vers son verre. « Te souviens-tu du jour avant la dispute, ce qu’il s’était passé ? »

Les sourcils de Crowley se froncèrent. « Qu’est-ce que ça à avoir avec ça ? Je croyais que tout allait bien. »

« C’était le cas, mais tu m’as presque touché. » réussit-il à dire. Même maintenant, après toutes ces années, les battements de son cœur s’accéléraient quand il pensait à ce qui aurait pu arriver.

Crowley ouvrit et ferma la bouche.

Aziraphale continua. « On n’arrêtait pas de se rapprocher depuis l’Eglise et le Blitz. J’étais inquiet qu’un jour, on dérape. Qu’un jour on oublie que nous ne sommes pas humains et qu’on fasse une bêtise. » Il leva le regard vers Crowley, ses yeux étaient humides. Merde. « Crowley, je ne veux pas causer ta mort. Et je ne sais pas quel contact exact il faut pour te tuer. Ce jour-là, j’ai réalisé que si on se rapprochait encore, quelque chose pourrait arriver. »

« Et au lieu de m’en parler tu décides de me dégager ? » marmonna Crowley, en fixant son verre.

« Tu avais raison. Je te mentais. J’espérais te protéger. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin que tu me protèges, mon ange. » Ces mots n’avaient aucun mordant.

« Exactement comme je n’ai pas besoin de ta protection, et pourtant tu es toujours là pour moi. » Il sourit. S’ils étaient humains, ce serait peut-être le moment où il tendrait la main pour prendre celle de Crowley. Il souhaitait désespérément la toucher. Était-elle chaude ? Douce ? Quelle serait la sensation de ses doigts contre sa paume ?

Il repoussa ces pensées. « Même maintenant, j’ai peur que l’on dérape. On pourrait se toucher sans faire exprès. »

Crowley ne contesta pas. « Je trouverai quelque chose. Il doit bien y avoir une façon de ne pas se toucher la peau. »

En nounou, Crowley portait toujours des gants. Pour la première fois en six mille ans, Aziraphale lui tint la main. Elle n’était ni chaude, ni froide. Seulement du cuir contre sa paume.

« Je n’ai pas créé ces vêtements par miracle comme je le fais d’habitude. » expliqua le démon. « Ils ont été acheté comme les tiens. » Elle eut une expression sur le visage. « Tu devrais pouvoir les toucher sans problème. »

Aziraphale sourit et lui serra la main. Ça serait suffisant. Il vivait avec moins depuis bien longtemps. Il serait heureux avec ce qu’on lui offre.

Si ce n’est que maintenant que les vannes étaient ouvertes, il se trouve qu’il en réclamait plus. Ils avaient tous deux une paire de gants et commençaient alors à se tenir la main plus souvent. Quelques fois ils s’autorisaient à frôler leurs épaules et leurs bras. Le tissu les protégeait et il n’y avait aucune brûlure en vue.

Mais la nuit, quand Aziraphale se retrouvait tout seul, il rêvait de la peau de Crowley contre la sienne. Leurs mains liées. Leurs jambes entremêlées. S’il se sentait particulièrement blasphématoire, leurs bouches et leurs langues l’une contre l’autre. Un sentiment de honte l’envahissait quand il avait de telles pensées obscènes à propos du démon. C’était invasif. Après tout, il ne savait pas si le démon ressentait la même chose que lui. Il savait qu’il l’aimait, mais pas jusqu’à quel point.

Avant il y avait une confortable distance entre eux ; une bonne association qui les autorisait à vivre leur agréable vie sur Terre ensemble. A présent, Aziraphale craignait que même en arrêtant l’Armageddon, il ne serait jamais capable de profiter de la nouvelle vie qu’ils avaient offerte à la Terre. Il ne serait jamais capable de vivre pour l’éternité sans sentir la peau de Crowley contre la sienne.

* * *

« Ils vont nous punir. Tu le sais, pas vrai ? » demanda Aziraphale dans le calme appartement de Crowley.

Ils étaient assis sur des canapés opposés et se faisaient face, bien qu’ils fixaient leurs mains.

« Je ne vais pas les laisser mettre la main sur toi. Je combattrai le Paradis s’il le faut. » grogna le démon.

« J’en suis flatté. » dit-il. « Mais tu ne penses pas égaler une légion entière du Paradis ? Je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger de l’Enfer, mais on peut difficilement faire mieux. »

« Je ne laisserai pas non plus l’Enfer te toucher. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors tu comptes combattre à toi tout seul vingt millions d’anges et de démons assoiffés de vengeance parce qu’on ne les a pas laissés avoir leur guerre ? »

Crowley se leva d’un bond et balaya les bibelots et les magazines de la table basse. « On doit agir ! Je refuse de rester assis et d’attendre mon châtiment. J’en ai marre de jouer leur jeu. »

« Ça c’était injustifié. » dit Aziraphale en regardant le vase cassé et éparpillé sur le sol.

« Comment peux-tu être aussi calme ? Si on ne trouve rien, ils vont nous détruire. Comment peux-tu faire ce grand show face à Satan lui-même mais après une bande d’anges te fait accepter ton destin ? » hurla-t-il.

Aziraphale était fatigué. Il était fatigué de ne pas connaître le plan de Dieu. Il était fatigué que tout le monde l’interprète et demande ensuite de suivre leurs interprétations. Il était fatigué de ne pas pouvoir toucher celui qu’il aimait.

« Crowley, ce n’est pas que j’accepte mon destin, mais je ne vois pas comment on peut s’en sortir. Ils veulent faire de nous un exemple. Ils veulent qu’on disparaisse. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qu’on doit interpréter. C’est un groupe en colère qui cherche vengeance parce qu’ils n’ont pas eu ce qu’ils voulaient. »

« Alors, que suggères-tu de faire ? »

Aziraphale savait que c’était possiblement la dernière nuit qu’il pouvait passer avec Crowley. Il avait la prophétie d’Agnès mais ça n’aidait pas beaucoup.

Calmement, prudemment, il dit : « je veux te tenir la main. »

Crowley se figea, avant de secouer la tête. Ses lunettes n’étaient pas sur son nez, alors Aziraphale put voir la douleur traverser ses traits. « Mon ange, tu sais qu’on ne peut pas. Tu sais ce qui nous arriverait. »

« Je sais, mais tu as raison. J’en ai assez de jouer selon leurs règles et de leur obéir. Ils veulent un exemple. Je veux les battre à leur propre jeu. »

« Je – je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas te blesser en connaissance de cause, Aziraphale. » Il détourna le regard et l’ange put voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

Il se leva et s’installa à ses côtés. « Crowley, je t’en prie, regarde-moi. »

« Non. »

Il ria malgré la sérieux de la situation. « S’il te plaît ? »

« Si je te regarde, je me plierais à ta demande. Tu sais que je ne peux pas résister quand tu me fais ton regard triste. »

Il sourit. « Tu veux parler de ce regard qui t’a fait faire d’Hamlet un succès ? »

Il émit un son inintelligible.

« Je sais que tu ne souhaites pas me blesser, mais si on laisse le Paradis et l’Enfer nous attraper, ils le feront durer. Ça pourrait être une éternité de torture. Je ne veux pas ça, Crowley. »

« On fuira, ensemble. » Il tournoya et écarta les bras. « Alpha Centuri est toujours une possibilité. On peut y arriver. »

« Pour combien de temps ? Ils finiront par nous rattraper. Ils n’arrêteront pas tant qu’ils n’auront pas eu leur vengeance. »

Les épaules de Crowley retombèrent. « Et tu es sûr de ne pas savoir ce que signifie la prophétie ? »

Il hocha la tête. « J’ai quelques théories, mais aucune ne fonctionnerait. On manque de temps. »

Le démon se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant enfin les larmes couler sur son visage. « Mon ange, s’il te plaît, réfléchis à autre chose. Je t’en prie, tout sauf ça. »

Le visage d’Aziraphale commençait aussi à être mouillé. Il sourit à travers ses larmes. Crowley avait travaillé si dur pour le protéger durant tous ces siècles. Il était toujours là pour le tirer d’un mauvais pas, pour l’encourager sans jamais le juger. Il se creusa l’esprit, désespéré à l’idée de trouver autre chose. Quelque chose semblait se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Sa façade se brisa, son sourire disparut et les larmes coulèrent librement. « Je suis désolé, Crowley. Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne peux – je ne peux pas penser à autre chose. Je t’aime et ce n’est pas assez. »

Il s’effondra dans le canapé et plongea son visage dans ses mains. C’était cruel de demander une telle chose à Crowley. Il désespérait d’avoir un tout dernier contact, une toute dernière démonstration d’amour avant que ça ne lui soit retiré. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à Crowley de le tuer. Plus il y pensait, plus il réalisait qu’il ne pouvait pas non plus tuer le démon. Peu importe à quel point il voulait le toucher et l’embrasser, il ne pouvait pas être égoïste. Si Crowley voulait essayer de faire face au Paradis et à l’Enfer, alors Aziraphale se tiendrait à ses côtés.

« Ah, que quelqu’un me vienne en aide. »

Le canapé s’affaissa à côté de lui. Aziraphale leva le regard et vit Crowley se frotter furieusement les yeux.

« Tu as raison. Tu as toujours raison. Je ne peux pas supporter de penser à ce qu’ils te feront en bas, mon ange. »

« Et je ne veux pas non plus imaginer ce qu’ils te feront en haut. »

Crowley s’essuya le nez avec sa manche causant à Aziraphale de froncer le sien de dégout. « Il y a des mouchoirs à côté de toi. »

« Je ne voulais pas les utiliser. » Il prit une profonde respiration et se tourna vers lui. « Je veux te toucher, sans gants. Sans vêtements. Même si ça me tue. Même si ça te tue. Je veux que l’on s’éteigne dans l’amour plutôt que dans la haine. »

« Le doigt d’honneur ultime à leur plan. On gâche leur Grand Plan et ensuite on recommence avec leur plan de vengeance. »

« Si on le fait, faisons-le à 100%. » dit Crowley.

« Quoi, tu parles de sexe ? » Mon…Quel impertinent. 

Crowley devint rouge. « Hum, eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr d’arriver jusque-là avant que nous, tu sais, cessons d’exister. Mais je veux t’embrasser. » Il s’avança. « Je peux t’embrasser ? »

Le cœur d’Aziraphale explosa. « Oui. Oui, bien sûr que tu le peux. »

« Même si ça te tue ? »

L’ambiance se dégrada. Ils n’avaient pas le choix. « Si je meurs comme ça, alors je mourrais heureux ; en sachant tu m’aimes. Et j’espère que tu sais que je t’aime. Eros, Philia, Ludus, Pragma, Agape et Philautia. »

« Il n’en manque pas un ? »

« Je ne suis pas ton parent, alors je ne ressens pas vraiment Storgê envers toi. »

Crowley ria et se leva. « Si on le fait, je veux qu’on le fasse bien. »

Aziraphale le suivit. Ils se tinrent debout, face à face.

« Tu es si beau. Même au Jardin je te trouvais déjà beau. »

Crowley ressemblait vraiment à un être d’amour. Ça venait de lui par vagues qui submergèrent presque Aziraphale. Il était satisfait. Peu mourraient en sachant qu’ils étaient vraiment, profondément et inconditionnellement aimés.

« Sens-tu mon amour pour toi ? » demanda-t-il.

Le sourire de Crowley s’effaça. « Non. Tu sais bien que les démons ne peuvent pas sentir l’amour. »

« Mais les humains le peuvent, et ils ne sont ni occultes, ni célestes. Si tu étais humain, serais-tu capable de le sentir ? »

Il l’observa un instant et sourit. « Ouais. Je pense que je pourrais. » Son sourire disparut de nouveau et ses yeux bougèrent pour tracer son visage.

Aziraphale étudia aussi chaque centimètre du visage de Crowley. Ça sera la dernière fois qu’il le verrait. S’il allait directement mourir après ça, il voulait graver son image dans son esprit pour ses derniers moments. Il ne savait pas en combien de temps il allait mourir. Est-ce que ça allait prendre quelques fractions de secondes ou quelques minutes ? Il espérait que ça serait juste quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas que Crowley souffre.

« Es-tu prêt, mon cher ? » Ils pouvaient encore reculer. Ils pouvaient encore essayer de se battre.

« Plus prêt que je ne le serais jamais. »

Ça ne servait à rien d’y aller lentement. Il ne pouvait pas prendre son visage en coupe et marquer une pause avant d’y aller. Ça devait être aussi rapide que possible. La main de Crowley se déplaça vers son visage et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en une seconde. Leurs bouches s’ouvrirent et leurs langues s’explorèrent. Aziraphale amena ses mains pour emmêler les cheveux de Crowley et l’autre main du démon s’enroula fermement autour sa taille. L’amour que ressentait Crowley pour lui remplissait son être entier. Il se sentit complet. Le contact qu’il désirait depuis six mille ans lui était enfin offert. C’était tout ce dont il avait toujours rêvé et même plus.

Ils se détachèrent en fronçant tous deux les sourcils.

« Sens-tu quoi que ce soit ? » demanda Aziraphale.

« Nope. Et toi ? »

L’ange fit le bilan de son corps. « Même pas un picotement. »

« Tu crois qu’il faut qu’on se touche plus ? »

« Ça vaut le coup d’essayer. »

Quarante-cinq minutes et deux tours sensationnels de sexe plus tard, Crowley et Aziraphale étaient étendus nus sur le sol du salon, haletant, les vêtements éparpillés à travers l’appartement. Le caleçon de Crowley avait réussi d’une façon ou d’une autre à se retrouver collé au plafond.

« Je crois, » haleta Aziraphale, « je crois que le Paradis et l’Enfer n’ont peut-être eu aucune idée de quoi ils parlaient à propos de tout ce truc de ‘toucher l’ennemi peut tuer’. »

« J’ai littéralement joui en toi. Et tu as joui en moi. Comment ça se fait que tu ne fondes pas ? » dit Crowley. « Pourquoi je ne fonds pas ? »

« D’accord, alors voilà le plan A. » Il s’assit, un peu gêné de voir que les plantes de Crowley étaient devenues beaucoup plus verdoyantes, vivantes et florissantes qu’elles ne l’étaient avant leur affection physique.

« On a un plan B, ou Alpha Centuri est notre plan B ? » La main de Crowley parcourait sa cuisse de long en large.

Il y avait une délectable douleur dans ses os et il se sentait très satisfait de l’entière expérience. Oscar Wilde n’avait rien de comparable à Crowley. Là encore, Oscar Wilde n’avait ni la souplesse, ni la langue délicieusement douée du démon. N’importe quel être humain aurait du mal à rivaliser avec ça.

Aziraphale repensa à la prophétie et à leur toute nouvelle découverte, concernant le fait qu’ils pouvaient se toucher sans mourir. Puis, tout se mit en place dans son esprit.

« Tu te souviens quand tu t’es saoulé parce que tu croyais que j’étais mort ? »

Crowley prit un air renfrogné. « Je ne me suis pas saoulé. J’ai fait mon deuil comme le font les gens cool. »

Aziraphale agita une main. « Appelle ça comme tu veux, mon cher. Toujours est-il, je pense avoir la solution à nos problèmes. On devra être rusé pour ça, par contre. »

« Oh, qu’as-tu en tête ? »

Aziraphale lui sourit. « Ça exige plus que quelques touchers. »

« Mon ange, de quoi tu parles ? »

Le plan était lancé. Le Paradis et l’Enfer ont été dupé. Et Aziraphale et Crowley passèrent le reste de leur vie à se toucher. Après quelques siècles, le sexe diminua. De quinze fois par jour, ça passa à trois fois par jour. Même s’ils se faisaient encore beaucoup de câlins et qu’ils se tenaient la main (à un niveau écœurant si Aziraphale était honnête). Il restait à l’ange des livres à lire et des restaurants à essayer, après tout. Et Crowley tint sa main durant tout ce temps-là, sans gants.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de l'avoir lu !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
